


Buttercups

by emmiegrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: The things we hold on to are the things we hold closest to our hearts.The story of two kids, from two very different worlds, who keep their promise of 'forever.' And it all starts with a Buttercup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Rumplestilitskin followed Baelfire into the portal, and everyone else was better off for it. (Timeline is off though because Killian is only a year older than Emma). I have the entire backstory laid out I'll post it sometime.

\---

The castle was a flutter with maids and servants preparing for the upcoming ball. And as trays and flowers passed over heads, a six year old princess weaved through legs unnoticed. Nobody looked over as the door opened and closed with seemingly no one of height passing through.

Through the square and down the streets the little Princess Emma ran with her cloak flapping behind her. When she came to the nearby seaside village she stopped behind a cart of cabbages as a castle guard passed by. She walked with a group of villagers to stay hidden until she could escape down to the docks unnoticed.

There she watched a boy maybe a year older than her carry boxes and barrels off of a newly docked ship. She watched “her people” carry on with their business. Sailors yelled at their crews and merchants bartered with the townspeople. She got lost watching the sun’s rays glitter on the water, and following the ships until they disappeared beyond the horizon.

“Hello”

Emma snaps out of her reprieve to see the source of the unknown voice, fearing for just a moment it was her cousin Roland or some other nosey castle dweller.

To her surprise it was the boy she was watching earlier, he smiles down at her like the picture of innocence so she smiles back, “Hi.” She says a bit shyly.

“May I sit next to you?” He asks. He seems nervous, like he doesn’t have a lot of practice talking to kids his age, so Emma nods as reassuringly as she can, and watches as his smile gets wider. “I’m Killian- Killian Jones, by the way. What’s your name?”

Emma stares at him for a second. She’s not used to the question. Without thinking she blurts out the first thing she can think of. Which just so happens to be what she announced with. “I’m Emma Swan of Misthaven- from the Charming House.”

At the look he gives her she instantly blushes. “That’s quite a princess name you’ve got there, Swan.”

Emma bites her lip and nods, “but you can just call me Emma.”

Killian looks like he doesn’t know what to make of her. He doesn’t even know what the actual princess’s name is. He knows he’s heard it around before though. Maybe it is Emma. He decides that either way he doesn’t really mind. “Well, Emma, I have to say that I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“You don’t talk like a boy.” She blurts without thinking- again.

“Pardon?” He asks, brow quirked.

“Well I mean- uh. Well. You talk like my uncle.” She answers sheepishly.

The young boy clears his throat and laughs, “Sorry. I talk proper when I’m nervous.”

Emma tilts her head, “Why are you nervous?”

Killian only shrugs his shoulders in response so Emma goes on, “Do you work on the ships?”

Killian snorts at that though. “More like the docks, but I work for the ship’s crew.”

“But you’re barely older than me.”

He raises an eyebrow and smiles. Maybe she really is the princess. “Me and my brother gotta help our Mum somehow.”

Emma didn’t miss the way he spoke more like a kid that time. “What are you gonna do when you’re older?”

Without missing a beat he says, “I’m gonna be captain for the royal navy. It’s my dream.”

Emma’s smile widens at that, and she jumps up excitedly, “I’m gonna be Queen someday and when that happens I’ll make you captain of the flagstaff!” She holds her head high and smiles like the little naive girl she is, and Killian can’t help but follow suit.

He joins her where she’s standing and grabs her hand, “Come on, I have to show you something”

They start running down the dirt streets again, Killian pulling her and Emma following blindly. Eventually they come to a part of the sea where there are no docks, but flowers are growing by the water. “Woah” Emma whispers.

But Killian isn’t looking at the landscaping. Instead he points in the distance where they can clearly see the jut of land the castle rests on, and floating there in the water is the royal navy. It’s a sight Emma is used to seeing from her window, but from here it looks a lot more spectacular. The ships practically glisten in comparison to the ones at the village’s docks. “See that one there,” Killian starts, “that’s the flagstaff-”

“ _ The Jewel of the Realm _ -yeah.” Emma finishes.

“You know that?” Killian questions.

“It’s the one my father prefers to take to Arendelle” she says simply.

Killian smiles really big at her because he’s pretty sure he’s just made friends with a princess. Suddenly though, Emma looks around quickly, “I have to get back to the castle before they notice I’m gone.”

Killian looks around at all the flowers as Emma starts to walk away. Despite the nearby rugosa roses and sea pink nearby, he grabs a little buttercup sprouting in the grass near the road, and runs to catch up with the little blonde girl. “Emma!”

She stops and spins around, “Here,” he says awkwardly and hands her the buttercup.

Emma, who has already started herbology lessons in the castle gardens, understands what Killian doesn’t- that it’s really closer to a weed than a flower, but she smiles anyway. “Yellow is my favorite color.”

He smiles and she runs off again without saying goodbye. He watches her disappear around the bend before starting his return to the docks.

 

\---

 

Back at the castle her aunt Regina stops her in her tracks. “Emma! I’ve been looking all over for you! Roland said he saw you run off this morning?”

_ Of course he did.  _ Emma thought. She decided right then she didn’t like teenagers. Rotten tattle tales is all they are.

“Sorry Regina, I just wanted to get out before things got more hectic around here.”

Regina smiled down at the little girl, “Well you’re late for your archery lesson with Robin.”

Emma was pretty sure Robin found a way to busy himself, but she apologized again anyway. “I’ll go put my breeches on then. Do you know if mother will be attending?”

Regina smiled sadly, “I think she’s in committee at the moment sweetie, but I’m sure she’ll try to make it. She might be able to now that you’re 15 minutes late.” Regina raised an eyebrow like she’s still waiting for a good explanation.

Emma though only smiled mischievously and hugged her aunt before running off to her bed chambers, buttercup still clasped tightly in hand.

 

\---

 

After an archery lesson, an interrogation from Roland, a history lesson from Belle, a fitting for the ball, and a sword lesson followed by a dance lesson from her father, finally dinner came.

Emma will forever swear that she sits at the most eclectic meal table in the realm. And not just because she’s a royal. Sitting around the royal feast are her parents, King David and Queen Snow, her pseudo-aunt Regina and her husband who used to be a thief- Robin, with their son Roland, a former werewolf turned nagging granny, a current werewolf, a former princess turned librarian, and seven dwarfs. And that’s just tonight.

“So Ruby, when will Dorothy be returning from Oz?”

“Emma how are your lessons going?

“Grumpy how is work in the mines?”

“Granny how is the quilt looking?”

“Belle have you spoken to your father yet?”

“Robin you really must try to keep your merry-men out of the kitchens. Don’t give me that look I know who is stealing the cakes.”

“Roland I’m really not sure you’re quite old enough to be a knight yet.”

-and other fun discussion topics roll around until Emma finds herself yawning into her cold potatoes. At some point she slumps against her father’s shoulder at an odd angle, and through her sleepy haze feels herself being picked up and carried to bed.

Snow and Charming tuck their little princess into bed. Snow takes in the small buttercup on the nightstand and smiles curiously.

 

\---

 

When Killian gets back to his home his mother is waiting for him. “Who was that little girl I saw with you at the docks?”

Killian raises an eyebrow at her admission to spying, but decides to let it pass. With Liam out at sea, she is no doubt ate up with worry for her two boys. “Mummy you’ll never believe it!”

This time it’s her turn to raise a brow, “Won’t I?”

“That little girl was Princess Emma!”

Killian goes to sit at the table and grabs some bread as his mother responds, fingering her necklace. “Was it really?”

“Mmhmm! And she said I could be captain of the flagstaff when she’s queen.”

His mother lets out a beautiful laugh, “Did she now? Without even seeing you sail first?”

This seems to stump the little seven year old, so she just ruffles her hair and adds: “you must just look like a captain worthy of the royal navy.”

At this Killian smiles and devours the rest of his roll in one bite. His mother laughs again and watches the setting sun fall down her son’s face. It will only occur to her later that night that the young princess being in the village alone probably wasn’t by order of any staff.

 

\---

 

At sunrise Killian wakes up and smiles because today is Sunday. And not a ship in this realm would risk setting off or docking on a Sunday. It’s “Bad Luck” his mother taught him. But it means that he doesn’t have to work today.

Quickly he dresses, kisses his mum on the cheek and runs out to the docks. He’s disappointed not to see his new friend right away, but he sits down anyway, figuring maybe she’ll be there soon.

And that she was, only moments later the little princess comes running up to him. Scaring him by grabbing his shoulders, and then collapsing on the wood at his frightened expression.

“That’s bad form Swan” he says, but he’s smiling.

Emma looks up at him from her place on the ground, “bad form?”

“It’s what sailors say when one of them’s doing something wrong.”

“Oh.”

“But I was kidding.”

“Good.”

And at that she jumps up, taps him on the shoulder yelling “Tag you’re it!” and running off.

Killian watches her for half a second before chasing after her.

They go on like that, catching each other and running off, dodging carts and people and the occasional goat. Eventually though Emma forgets herself and runs into a woman carrying a basket of lavender.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Emma exclaims as Killian catches up her, out of breath.

Thankfully, the princess wasn’t enough mass to knock the woman or the basket over, but she felt just terrible anyway.

“Oh hello mother, where are you off to?” Killian asks.

Emma is clearly surprised, “This is your mother?”

Killian nods and his mother laughs, “You can call me Meryl, and you’re Princess Emma I take it?”

The princess blushes and smiles up at her, “just Emma.”

“Well Just Emma, I think I saw some castle guards around here a few minutes ago, are you going to be in any trouble being out here?”

Emma’s eyes go wide and she looks up at the sky, “Oh no I’ve lost track of time I’m supposed to have a lesson soon!”

Killian looks down sadly, neither his mother nor Emma miss the look. “You should come with me.” She says, rather impulsively- but not regretting it either way.

He looks at his mother hopefully, who looks at Emma unsure, “Are you sure that would be okay? The castle must be very busy.”

Emma nods erratically, “Father is always saying I should have friends my age.”

“Well I suppose…”

Before she can finish Emma grabs Killian’s hand and runs in the direction of the castle. Meryl watches the two kids run off, smiling slightly. Nothing warms her heart more than seeing her son being able to be a kid for a change.

Inside the castle doors it’s her mother who finds her this time. “Emma! Belle told me you were late! We’ve both been looking everywhere for you!”

“Sorry Mommy I’m fine. I’ll go to the library right now.”

Coming closer now Snow notices the unknown boy beside her daughter, “And who’s this?” she says smiling down at him

“Oh this is Killian. He’s my new friend.”

“Well that’s nice!” Snow looks genuinely pleased to hear this, “Will you be joining Emma for her lessons today?”

“If that’s alright your highness” he answers politely.

At this Snow laughs, “Please just call me Snow.”

Killian smiles, but before he can respond Emma is grabbing his hand and tugging him toward a staircase. They disappear around a corner and King David arrives next to his wife.

“Who was that?” He asks, curiosity morphing his features obviously.

“Our daughter’s made a friend.” She answers, pressing her necklace closer to her chest and smiling.

 

\---

 

In the library Belle decides to teach Emma (and Killian) about the Ogre Wars. Which mostly just turned into story time with the two kids curled up on the window bench and Belle sitting across from them with book in hand. At noon a maid brings Emma and Killian lunch and they run up to her room after eating.

Hanging on her wardrobe is the new royal blue gown for the ball and Killian stops to run his fingers over it. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah, mother insisted we make a new one.”

Killian nods and continues to stare, wondering what the ball will be like. He’s always wondered what was happening inside the castle walls when the lanterns were glowing late into the evening.

“Killian you should come!” Emma exclaims excitedly, like it’s just occurred to her.

He snaps out of his reprieve to see Emma running around her room like she’s just had the best idea in the kingdom. To prove it she yells, “It’s the best idea I’ve had all month!” She jumps up on her four poster bed and hangs off the end post closest to Killian, “The balls are always so boring! I’m the only kid there! Killian you must come! You simply must!”

“Whoa, Emma. I’m just a commoner- I couldn’t just-”

Emma flips down from her bed and lands inches in front of him, standing on her tiptoes to come face to face. “You are not! You are my friend! And you can come if I say so.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

Emma slinks back onto her heels and thinks for a moment. Finally she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and waves her hand. Suddenly, out of thin air, a full ensemble appears. A  royal blue tailcoat, white dress shirt and vest, camel fall front trousers, and cravat to complete.

Killian eyes flicker between Emma and the suit, but there is no fear there. “You have magic?”

Emma nods shyly and hangs up the outfit. “Last time I did that though my cloak was in shreds. Regina will be happy to hear I mastered the spell. After she gets over that I stole Roland’s old clothes. Not that he needs them anymore.”

Emma wanders over to her writing desk and Killian climbs up on her bed, “This is awesome.”

“Really?” She asks, genuinely surprised. The memories of her parents reactions to her magic when she discovered them at three years old. The whispered conversations laced with worry of what the townspeople might say.

“Well yeah! My best friend is a really cool magical princess!” Killian exclaims, effectively clearing the bad memories from Emma’s head.

“Best friend?” She asks cheekily, smiling over at him.

“Is that alright?” He questions through a pinkish blush and ducked eyelashes.

Emma jumps up onto her bed and holds out her pinkie finger, “You gotta promise we’ll be best friends forever.”

“Forever’s a long time.” he says coyly. Emma frowns at him before he links his pinkie with hers, “Maybe not long enough though.”

She smiles widely again, and he looks over to the buttercup that still rests on the nightstand. “You kept it?” He tilts his head in surprise.

“Yep. Maybe I will forever.” And at that she jumps off the bed again and takes the delicate flower to the book on her desk and presses it carefully in between the pages. “This is my favorite book from the library. It’s about true love.”

“ _ True love? _ Is that a real thing?” He sounds skeptical.

“It’s all I ever hear about.” Emma says, turning back around and rolling her eyes. “My parents have the purest most concentrated form of true love- soul mates. It’s why I have magic.”

“But what’s the difference between true love and soul mates?”

Emma bites her lip, thinking. “Well you can have more than one true love. If say the first one dies. Regina, she had one before Robin. But soul mates are meant to be together even more than true loves. Fate brings them together no matter what- or else bad things happen.”

“But not everyone finds their true love?”

“Most people marry out of convenience, or in a royal’s case out of business. So no, a child born of true love is relatively rare. And even still it has to be really really pure love for magic to come of it.”

“You know a lot about this.” Killian observes, in a sort of wonderment.

“My parents are kind of obsessed with the whole thing.” Emma looks back to her book and then remembers their previous conversation. “ _ You _ never said you would come to the ball.” She accuses.

“Well I’m not allowed to refuse a direct order from the princess now am I?” Killian smirks.

The two best friends smile at each other brightly and begin making plans.

 

\---

 

At seven o’clock the next day the ballroom doors open and the guests file in, Emma’s at her place next to her parents, but she’s standing on her tiptoes to try to see Killian below all the grown ups. People begin giving her pleasantries and she does her best to smile and nod, but she continues looking over their shoulders.

Finally, a small boy steps through the doors looking lost. But Emma was happy to see the coat fit him well. For anyone who didn’t know any better he looked like a regular prince. But the scuffed and dusty boots gave him away. Emma giggled, realizing her mistake.

“Killian!” she squeals before stepping off the platform and running at full speed toward her friend.

He gets the wind knocked out of him as her, and her forty pound dress, come barrelling into him. “Oh hello!”

Emma pulls back and smiles at him, then turns to see her parents smiling at them. She waves and they nod- silently giving her permission to walk the floor. She grabs Killian’s hand and pulls them toward the far window where a table of snacks are laid out.

“Swan everyone is looking at us.”

“You’ll get used to it.” she promises and then picks up a chocolate cake, breaking it in half and handing him one.

He bites it tentatively and then half a second later stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. “Oh my god! This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten!”

Emma smiles and ends up stuffing her mouth as well. They both go through the entire ball with chocolate around their mouths.  
  


At the end of the night the two kids end up slumped together in a window bench, passed out from the excitement and the sugar high. The king and queen end up carrying them to Emma’s bed, they sleep on top of the covers in full dance attire. Snow sends a letter to Meryl via bird to let her know Killian is okay.

 

\---

 

Over the next few months Killian becomes a common sight at the castle. The servants address him as “sir” and the chefs are sure to make waffles every Sunday morning.

One Sunday morning the king and queen are almost knocked over by the two children running at full speed down the corridor. As they watch their little feet disappear around the corner Johanna comes down the far end yelling for them.

Johanna stops before the royals, half out of respect, and half just to catch her breath. “The second I told them they needed to take a bath they ran off hollering like that,” she says exasperated.

Snow laughs, “Kids will be kids. Don’t worry about it Johanna, they’ll be back in eventually."

Just then Regina walks up to the small group, “I just nearly got trampled by those two. I think I saw them running into the gardens.” She laughs then, “I bet his mother never expected her son to be running around with the princess nearly every day.”

Charming chuckles at that, “Neither did mine.”

This causes their small little meeting to laugh and disperse back to their daily business. Outside the two little ones carry on with their frolicking, already covered in dirt from the previous day’s adventure.  
  


 

\--------------------

  
  


Four years later and they are still doing right on their promise all those years ago. 

The princess’s birthday is coming up, and a ball is being held in her honor like it is every year. A few months ago on Killian’s own birthday Emma gave him his very own sword (they’d started training together when he’d turned eight). He knows she’s gonna get a lot of gifts. And he knows he can’t afford a lot. But he also knows his very favorite person deserves the very best.

With every coin he’s saved Killian walks into a little shop just outside of his village. Quietly he looks at old books, furniture, and knick knacks. Across the shop a little old lady comes out of a back room, “Oh hello! I didn’t even hear you come in! Can I help you with something sweetie?”

Killian blushes, “Um I’m looking for a present. For my friend. It’s her birthday.”

The shopkeeper raises her eyebrow, “Oh a lady is she?”

The implication completely flies over Killian’s head and he nods his head vigorously (of course she’s a lady- she’s a princess!), “Yeah she’s my best friend in the whole world.”

She chuckles at the little boy’s naivety, “The whole world? Well she sounds very special” she pauses for a moment to think, “Follow me son, I think I may have just the thing.”

In the back room she pulls out a small ornate jewelry box and opens it to reveal bracelets, rings, necklaces, and earrings. “They always say a way to a woman's heart is through jewelry.” she says coyly.

Again, Killian misses the insinuation. He nods simply and begins sifting through the jewels. None of them were incredibly ornate- nothing like the ones he’d seen around the castle, but something told him that was a good thing. He picks up a small silver chain with a little star at the end and considers it for a moment before something glints out of the corner of his eye.

Killian lets the bracelet slink back into the box, and he pulls a little golden tab from in between the box’s padding. A thin silver chain falls between his fingers, and resting in his palm is a little golden buttercup.

It’s the most perfect gift he could ever imagine giving her. He thinks back to those years ago when he grabbed the little flower without thinking and gave it to the princess. He thinks of how it still rests in her favorite book on a shelf in her room. He thinks of the buttercups she’ll weave through her braid when they go to their field.

Killian looks up at the woman who can easily read the expression on his face, “How much is this?” he asks.

“For you darling? It’s free.” she smiles warmly at him.

“Oh no, ma’am I couldn’t I-”

“Yes you can. I’d forgotten that little old thing was in there years ago. I can tell it’s going to go to someone very special. That’s all the price I need.”

Killian smiles brightly at her and thanks her profusely. She waves away all his gratefulness, and tells him to go on now. 

From the stoop she watches the little boy disappear around the bend with the necklace her late husband had given her on their wedding day. She smiles softly as the little buttercup goes to live it’s next love story.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

Three years later they’re sitting in their field, hidden away from the rest of the world, and the necklace rests around her neck like it has for every second since he gave it to her. Sitting there in their secret place he tells her that he’s leaving for a year to be crew for a ship. She cries like he’s never seen her cry before (and he’s seen her cry a lot in the past seven years).

They promise to write everyday. Best friends forever- no matter what.

 

The year that follows is the hardest one of Emma’s life. She reads Killian’s letters (delivered by bird of course), he tells of all the new adventures he’s having seeing the world. Emma tries to be positive when writing back, but really she barely leaves her room anymore.

She never made any more friends after Killian. She had Anna and Elsa of course, but they were in Arendelle. She always had Killian, she never needed anyone else. And now he was gone. Logically, she knew he’d be back. And she was okay. But she didn’t want to do anything without him. It didn’t seem right.

Her pseudo-Grandfather Henry used to be in the navy when he was a duke. Emma is soothed by his stories of the sea. She often worries about something terrible happening to her best friend. But seeing her grandfather here and alive and well makes her feel better. She ends up spending a lot of time with him that year. Him and Regina do their best to keep her occupied with riding lessons.

 

A few months after Killian’s departure her parents buy her a new Palomino mare after seeing how much being with the horses helps her. Emma names her Buttercup.

 

\---

 

On the day his ship is to arrive Emma stands on the dock with her eyes on the horizon from the moment the sun rises until the moment the ship is in view. Killian is the first one off the gangplank, and the first thing he sees is Emma flying towards him. Before he knows it he has the princess in his arms crying tears of joy. A few of his own tears fall too.

 

 

\--------------------

 

At sixteen they still sleep in the same bed when he’s at the castle. Simply just because they always have. Some things just never change.

Sunday morning they ride out to their field. Emma on Buttercup and Killian on the  Friesian  gelding that the stable hands have pretty much deemed his, Pirate.

The horses graze together and Emma weaves flowers through her fishtail braid as she talks. “It’s my first ball of-age, Killian. They’re expecting me to talk to princes and dukes.”

“What like to marry?” Killian plucks a piece of grass at his boot, mostly uninterested with the royal family talk.

“I don’t think my parents would make me marry anyone for business. But there are going to be a lot of young boys there who don’t know that. And have their parents chanting in their ears to _court_ _me_ or whatever.”

Killian snorts, “Poor boys have no idea what they’re in for.”

Emma laughs and slaps his arm, Killian smirks and flinches away jokingly. Emma collapses on her back dramatically into the grass, “You have to come.”

Killian turns to look down at her behind him, “Hell no Swan! I’ve already bloody told you that I’m only ever going to go to the ones for your birthday.”

“Pleeaassee Killian! Please, please, PLEASE?”

“Emma…” Killian stares at her for a second, “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be on my own.”

“It sounds to me like you’re going to have boys falling at your feet the entire night.”

Emma rolls her eyes and sits up again, “they don’t count.”

“Aw now that’s not nice Swan. I’m sure they’re quite dapper young men.” Killian says sarcastically.

“I’m sure more than a few of them will be eight years my senior trying for my hand.” Killian blanches at that, so Emma goes on, “You have to protect me.”

“Ah yes because the crown princess needs the village boy to protect her from the visiting royalty.”

“Please Killian?” she asks seriously. He looks into her eyes, and let’s be honest: he’s never been able to tell her no.

He rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fine.”

Emma squeals and attacks him with a hug he really should have been expecting.

 

\---

 

Killian regrets agreeing to this about five minutes after arriving.

Balls stop being  fun after you stop being a kid. There are all these unspoken rules, and prestigious people looking down their noses at him. He’s not even allowed to stuff himself with cake anymore; (so he stuffs his pockets- he knows he could get the sweets whenever he wanted, but it’s the principle of the thing).

But all that’s not even why he regrets giving in. He’s leaning against a wall watching Emma dance with prince after prince and there’s an unpleasant feeling building in his gut at the sight of it. And these royal giggly girls keep asking him to dance. Can they not see he’s an angsty teenager? Are all teenaged girls this oblivious?

Eventually King David comes up to where he’s bruting. “You know you could dance with her right?”

At this point Charming is used to his teasing going over the boy’s head, so he isn’t surprised by Killian’s answer. “What with Emma? Why would I want to do that?”

“Well you’re glaring holes into all those boys. I’m starting to worry about all those sword lessons I gave you.”

Killian smirks. Over the past years the king has become like the father he never had. “I’m not jealous.”

Now that David is surprised by. He’s always assumed Killian was oblivious to his feelings, not denying them. He’s suddenly found himself in unknown territory, and he contemplates how to go about it. “I didn’t say you were. But you look incredibly unhappy.” Killian shrugs and David gets an idea, “how about you dance with someone else for a change?”

He raises an eyebrow at David but decides it’s probably not worth the fight. The king has a way of not letting anything go. He finds himself going against his better judgement and letting out another “Fine” to yet another Charming. 

Killian walks off to introduce himself to a dark eyed brunette who he saw rolling her eyes at a prince earlier in the evening. He figured she was his best bet. “I’m sorry to bother you m’lady but I must say you are quite stunning. However, I'm afraid I haven’t quite caught your name?” He learned he can be quite charming himself from time to time a long time ago when convincing some handmaidens to bring him and Emma up some cakes at midnight.

The young girl blushes and holds out her hand, “Princess Ali. It’s my pleasure.”

Killian takes the proffered hand, “Killian Jones. And the pleasure it all mine. Would you care to dance?” She nods and he leads her out to the dance floor.

It’s weird dancing with someone else. He doesn’t know how she moves like he does Emma, and she doesn’t know him. But the dance is still good, they keep up light conversation and Killian gets the impression she thinks he’s a prince. He decides he really doesn’t care enough to correct her.

They end up dancing another song and he keeps looking over to Emma dancing with yet another lad. Little does Killian know though that Emma has been watching him as well. They both get the same uncomfortable holes in their stomachs. 

From the platform Snow watches this all unfold. She looks at her husband and whispers, “what have you done?”

Charming just smiles in response.

 

\---

 

Killian goes home that night and collapses on his own bed for the first Saturday night in probably a year. Meryl knows something is wrong so she brings in some tea and rubs her youngest son’s back. It’s easy for her to guess what’s happening. “It’ll be alright honey.”

He just grunts into his pillow as response, so he leaves him be.

Eventually Killian falls into a restless sleep of Emma dancing with princes and marrying them and having a family.

He wakes up Sunday morning alone, tear stained, and sweat soaked.

 

\---

 

Emma curls into herself on her bed all by herself on Sunday morning. She holds the buttercup necklace in her fist and cries quietly. How could she be so stupid?

 

\---

 

“David have you seen our daughter today?” Snow questions when walking into the throne room.

The king looks up, oblivious, “It’s Sunday. Shouldn’t she be with Killian somewhere?”

“Killian didn’t stay last night Charming.” she raises an eyebrow at her husband, challenging him. David stands up and runs out of the room.

When he gets to Emma’s room the door is open, but she’s laying on the bed staring blankly at the wall. “Sweetie…” he starts, and Emma sniffs pathetically- effectively breaking his heart.

He climbs up on the bed with her and Emma sits up to turn into his chest. She cries because she’s in love with her best friend. She cries because she messed everything up. “You never told me love hurt this much” she sobs.

David rubs his daughter’s back and kisses her head, he doesn’t know how to respond. After a few minutes he says, “He loves you, you know”

Emma raises her head at that, “Really?”

He sees the hope in her eyes and can’t believe that this is what this is about. “You really didn’t know?”

Emma stares at her father for a moment before jumping up and running out.

Halfway to the village she grabs a buttercup.

Killian answers the door when she gets there. He looks as much of a wreck as she does.

She holds out the flower, “You said forever.”

Killian’s eyes flicker between the little flower, and Emma’s face. Impulsively, instinctively, he makes up his mind. He grabs her waist and pulls her toward him. 

He kisses her like she’s air and he’s drowning. 

She kisses him like she won’t be able to tomorrow.

The buttercup drops to the ground.

 

\---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to come. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this story for nearly a year now, and I honestly don't know what kept me. But I'm posting now since we officially know Once Upon A Time is over- and we could use some happiness.
> 
> I've gotten the idea to continue our character's stories (completely in canon) on my ao3 with my own writing and other's submissions. Anyone think they'd be into that? Let me know. Hit me up here, on my tumblr @castielnovak or on twitter @emmieisgraceful. Thank you loves!
> 
> ( Comments keep writers writing ❤︎ )


	2. Epilogue (1)

Emma held her husband’s hand as she cried out in pain.

“Come on, love. You can do it.” Killian encouraged further as his left hand lost all feeling from her grip. “You are going to cause my hand to fall off though.” He adds cheekily despite himself.

The princess glares at him then, but the look is quickly lost as another contraction racks her body. She squeezes his hand impossibly harder and Killian holds back the grimace- knowing full well her pain is far worse.

“Just one more push Emma.” Doc says from the other end of the bed, and earns the glare himself- as that was a fourth time he’d said that. On her other side her father dabs her forehead with a damp cloth- not knowing what else to do with his hands. Snow holds Emma’s other hand, but hardly feels anything herself as she watches her daughter give birth.

Finally, Emma lets out one more wall-rattling scream. All the candles in the castle blow out and across the room a window, a looking glass, and a vase of buttercups shatter. The mayhem however was barely noticed as a new scream was added to the room- their baby’s.

“It’s a boy!” Doc announces happily- tears clearly visible in his eyes. 

Killian cuts the cord once Emma collapses back onto the pillows, and brings their baby boy up to her. “He’s beautiful.” He says reverently, as he places him in his mother’s arms.

Emma’s lost for words as she looks at her son, absently she grabs her mother’s hand again. David tries to keep his eyes on his new grandson as he goes to bring Regina and the rest of them inside.

An eternity or a minute later the rest of her family joins them. “Oh Emma,” Regina says, “He’s perfect.”

“Does he have a name?” Roland asks, still in full armor- having left his post in a neighboring kingdom as soon as he’d gotten word his cousin was in labor.

Emma looks up at Killian. They hadn’t talked much about names, but there was one they kept going back to... The name of the man they lost the day they learned she was with child. The news was the last thing he’d heard, and the last thing he’d smiled about in this world. The man whose last words had been: “Make sure my great grandson knows me.”

They couldn’t think of a better way to keep good on that promise.

“Henry.” Emma says, with a soft smile to her husband as she did.

Regina was openly crying now, holding onto Robin and her step-son as she did. She never got to have children of her own, as her mother cursed her when she left the King. 

Roland, who took the loss of their pseudo-grandfather as hard as Emma had, was looking at her son like he was the new light of his life. 

Her parents smiled proudly down at Emma and Killian- seeing them  _ both _ as their own, and smiled impossibly brighter at their grandson.

The rest of their family, (Killian’s mum, Belle, Granny, Ruby, the dwarves, all of them) they beamed with pure admiration toward the newest royal of Misthaven, son of Princess Emma and Prince Killian: Prince Henry. A boy who was nothing if not surrounded by people who loved him- and who always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly genetics mean nothing to me. Yes this is the same Henry we all know and love being born here. And yes, he is Killian's.
> 
> More little oneshots like this to come ;)


End file.
